


Birthday Present, A Picture Frame

by NIKKI_1889



Series: Stories from Tomodachi [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Based from Tomodachi, Based from VanyaNoldo22's fic from the fanfiction net, F/M, Gen, K Project - Freeform, Tatara and Ciara are mentioned, Tears, picture frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKKI_1889/pseuds/NIKKI_1889
Summary: "Gifts are the most precious things I would ever receive from her. I treasured them with all my heart and soul. The most precious gift of all is our friendship. Yet, in the end, why do the people I love have to shatter on their own?"This story is based on VanyaNoldo22's fic "Tomodachi" on fanfiction.
Relationships: Hisui Nagare & Original Female Characters, Hisui Nagare/Original Characters, Hisui Nagare/Original Female Characters, Totsuka Tatara & Original Female Character(s), Totsuka Tatara/Original Character(s), Totsuka Tatara/Original Female Characters
Series: Stories from Tomodachi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920388





	Birthday Present, A Picture Frame

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on VanyaNoldo22 (my bubbly friend)'s fanfiction "Tomodachi." 
> 
> K Project characters belongs to Gora x GoHands.

"Ciara... I'm so sorry..."

Karen fought desperately not to let herself cry as she cradled the picture frame to her chest, heart aching as though she was the one broken.

This picture had been a gift to her by the only person who had ever really been her friend, and though it had been so many years ago, Karen still remembered that day clearly. Especially since that day was marked for her birthday.

Karen and Ciara had become best friends evet since, both being gifted of the power to protect their loved ones and being there for each other. It was because of Ciara that Karen had become a J-Rank member, found her new family, and newfound love with her King as well. 

For them, both, the power of green and red made their bond stronger than ever. It united the two best friends.

The picture Ciara had given her, had been a clumsily made for the frame, but still a somewhat a wonderful gift. Over the years Karen always reminded herself that this memory would always give her the strength, reminding her how Ciara was so much special for her and that, she was thankful for the friendship they both had.

It held a very special place in Karen's heart and had always taken a look at picture before going somewhere or joining with her clan, no matter what, ever since that day. It was the one thing that reminded her that someone had once cared about her, and that, even if Karen and Ciara had been in hard times and in opposite clans, she was glad to have Ciara in her life, at some stage.

To see Ciara had been involved in Nagare's plans, causing her best friend to be hospitalized with her boyfriend, Tatara after being shot, was heartbreaking in a way Karen couldn't even begin to describe.

At that moment, Karen couldn't find the strength in her, to care anything as she knelt on the ground, looking moments from tears. For once, she wasn't focused on the anxiety or the desire to stay silent as she screamed.

All Karen could think about right now, was the picture frame in her hands, and the distant memories of friendship never forgotten. New memories resurfacing as she saw the look of pain in her best friend's eyes.

"Ciara... I am so sorry... I'm so sorry... I would never... forgive myself..."

**Author's Note:**

> Karen - My OC
> 
> Ciara - VanyaNoldo22


End file.
